Always There
by RizzV825
Summary: Bechloe oneshot. Chloe takes a sick day, and her stomach ache turns out to be more. Character written by Kay Cannon, and owned by Universal. Hope you enjoy.


Pitch Perfect Bechloe One Shot

A\N: One shot, Chloe takes a sick day, and her stomach ache turns out to be more. Characters written by Kay Cannon, and owned by Universal (you guys owe us a kiss btw.) Hope you enjoy.

 **Always There**

Chloe has taken a sick day while Beca is in classes, and working her shift at the radio station. Since this morning, Chloe has been having some stomach pain, and she's feeling a little flushed. She had some toast and tea this morning, than later threw it up. Still this was nothing too alarming. Chloe's stomach pain was a dull ache, and the girls had a lot to eat the day before while attending a barbecue, so Chloe figured she was just bloated from eating too much.

However things have gotten much worse, and Chloe is in terrible pain. She is curled up in a ball on her bed, clutching her stomach and crying. She is nervous because Beca isn't home yet, and she didn't know what to do. Chloe tried texting her, but got no answer. She hoped Beca would be home soon.

Beca did finally arrive home, and was putting her stuff away when she thought she heard something upstairs. She listened for a moment, and determined that it was in fact crying she heard, and immediately went to go check it out.

"Chloe? I'm home; are you okay?"

"Beca!" Chloe cried out to her girlfriend the moment she heard her.

Beca rushed to her, and found Chloe curled up in bed crying immediately making her way to the side of the bed.

"Hey Sweetie, what's wrong?" Beca asked stroking Chloe's hair.

"My stomach hurts so bad." Chloe cried.

Beca felt Chloe's very hot forehead, and hurried to the bathroom, scrambling through the drawers for the thermometer. Finally she found it, and took Chloe's temperature. When the thermometer beeped, her temperature read 103, and it really worried Beca.

"Yeah, you have a fever, Baby. We really need to take you to the hospital."

Chloe nodded in agreement, and Beca attempted to help her sit up. Chloe winced in pain, and was breathing heavily. They took a minute for Chloe to catch her breath while she was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I know it hurts, but we have to try to walk downstairs. We'll go slow, okay."

Beca draped Chloe's arm over her shoulder, and slowly stood her up. Carefully she guided her girlfriend downstairs, and out to the car. Chloe cried the whole time, and Beca took her hand while she drove to the hospital. It broke her heart to see Chloe in this much pain, and Beca wanted more than anything to get her help.

As soon as they got to the hospital, the nurse behind the desk could see the pain Chloe was in, and immediately lead both girls to an exam room. Another nurse came in the room to assess the situation. They explained she has been sick all day, and that Chloe's stomach pain got progressively worse. She answered some basic health questions while the nurse entered the information on the computer. The nurse took Chloe's blood pressure, and checked her temperature that still read 103. When asked about an insurance card, the girls realized they didn't have it with them.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Beca told her. " We rushed out so fast, I forgot to grab her wallet."

"It's okay. If you can get someone to bring it here, we can enter it later." the nurse told them.

Beca would have to call Aubrey later as soon as she was able to. Soon the doctor came in to look at Chloe who was still in tears.

"Hi there Chloe, I'm Dr. Adamson. It looks like you're having some pretty bad stomach pain, huh?"

Chloe nodded.

"Can you tell me exactly where your stomach hurts?"

"On my right." Chloe told him indicating where she was having pain.

The doctor gently pressed Chloe's stomach causing her to wince. He took note of her pain, and her 103 temperature, confirming his suspicion.

"This definitely looks like appendicitis. We're going to get you into a room, and get you ready for surgery."

"I'm scared." Chloe cried.

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, and Dr. Adamson took her hand while talking to her.

"Everything will be okay, Sweetie. You're in good hands; we're gonna take care of you."

Dr. Adamson handed Chloe a hospital gown that Beca helped her change into, while he called nurses to get Chloe ready, and bring her up for surgery.

A nurse brought Chloe upstairs to her room, and prepped her with an IV, then gave her medicine to help her relax. Whatever it was seemed to work as Chloe's expression started to soften. Beca took her hand, continuing to comfort her.

"How ya doin, kiddo?"

"I think whatever they gave me is helping."

"Good." Beca said leaning in to kiss her temple. "I love you, did you know that?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. Soon the anesthesiologist came in to introduce himself explaining he'd be working with the doctor during the surgery. The nurse came back to fit Chloe with monitors, and cover up her hair. She is still nervous, but she just wanted to get this over with.

"I'll be here when you're all done, Baby." Beca told Chloe before giving her a kiss, and they took her to the O.R.

Beca was sent to the waiting area where she sat down, and called Aubrey. It was nearly midnight by this time while Beca listened to the phone ring a couple of times before the groggy Bellas leader answered.

"Aubrey hey, it's Beca. Listen I'm sorry to call so late, but I need a huge favor."

"Yeah Beca, what's up?"

"Well I had to take Chloe to the hospital. It turns out her stomach ache was appendicitis."

"Oh no. Is she okay?" Aubrey asked with concern.

"She's in surgery right now. I'm hoping she feels better when she gets out, but listen we rushed out so fast that I didn't grab Chloe's wallet for her insurance card. Do you think you can get it from our apartment, and bring it here? I want to be here when they message me that she's done."

"Sure thing, Beca. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much, Aubrey. I owe you big-time."

With that they hung up while Beca waited anxiously. She didn't know much about appendicitis, but she knew it was fairly common, and just hoped all would go well. Beca flipped through Facebook needing a distraction. She debated internally whether to call Chloe's parents or wait until morning. She didn't want to worry them this late if it ended up being no big deal. They could talk tomorrow when Chloe was back home. Beca heard the elevator ding, and Aubrey came with Chloe's wallet bringing it to Beca.

"Hey, thank you so much. I'm sorry to drag you out of bed so late."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Aubrey told Beca, sitting next to her. "Any word from the doctor yet?"

"No, nothing yet. She's been back there for about a half an hour now."

"It shouldn't be much longer. This surgery usually doesn't take that long unless there's a problem."

Beca sighs not saying anything, and Aubrey took her hand.

"I'm sure there won't be a problem." Aubrey told her. "This is a good hospital, and they'll take good care of her."

Beca offered a weary smile.

"Thanks, Aubrey."

The two girls sat waiting room for another fourty-five minutes. Beca kept watching the clock or checking her phone while fidgeting in the stiff waiting room chair. It always seems like when you're anxious, those chairs somehow get stiffer. The evening news playing on TV was merely a blur murmuring in her brain. Beca and Aubrey talked briefly about school in an effort to pass the time, but for Beca it wasn't working. All she could think about was the adorable redhead she loved so much. It was heartbreaking to see Chloe in that much pain, and Beca hated to see Chloe scared to have surgery. She worried the whole time about what was going on back there. Finally Beca's phone buzzed, and she quickly unlocked the screen to read the message from the doctor.

 _Chloe is out of surgery, and is doing well. We will be bringing her to recovery momentarily, and then bring you in to see her._

Beca took a sigh of relief finally hearing from the doctor.

"She's out of surgery, and she's doing okay. We'll be able to see her soon." Beca told Aubrey.

Both girls were relieved that Chloe is okay. It is late, they are both tired, and Beca just wanted to get Chloe home. Finally the doctor came out, and talked to Beca about Chloe, saying the surgery went well, and that she is still groggy from the anesthesia, but that they could both come back to see her. Chloe was resting in her room when she saw Beca and Aubrey giving them a warm smile.

"Hey Sunshine, how are you feeling?" Beca asked kissing Chloe's forehead then her cheek.

"Better."

Aubrey gave Chloe a hug, and told her she's glad to see she is doing better,while Chloe thanked Aubrey for bringing her wallet. Aubrey hung out for a little while before giving Beca and Chloe time alone. They thanked her again for her help before she headed home. The doctor later came in to check on Chloe. Everything looked good, and he told them she could get dressed to go home, leaving to start her discharge paperwork. Beca was helping Chloe change, and wrapped her arms around her girl, snuggling into her.

"Well this is nice to wake up to." Chloe told her.

"I needed to hug you. I'm really glad you're feeling better, Baby." Beca told her kissing her cheek.

"I love you." Chloe said kissing her back.

"I love you, too."

Chloe was soon discharged, and it was 2:45 am before the girls finally got home. Beca brought Chloe up to bed, and got ready herself before snuggling in with her. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca before immediately falling asleep. As tired as Beca was, she hasn't been able to fall asleep yet. It has been a long night, and Beca was so worried, but now her love was okay, and back home where she belonged. Beca stared down at the sleeping girl wrapped around her, and she just wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer.


End file.
